Far from Me, Far from You, Far from All
by Miss Blondy Fabray
Summary: She is lost inside, He is nowhere to be found, Everything else is hidden from the eye. A love triangle between Quinn-Sam-Puck. First Chapter Ready and more to come. Quinn is "Dating" Puck and a month from ending Yale. She wants to come back to Lima to visit her Mom and Beth. But when she hears again Sam's voice, everything in her mind would change and the stings will brake.
1. The Start of the Losing Game

Far from All

Perfect Barbie Life

That was what most of the people thought when they first saw me. The only ones who said otherwise were my close friends, like Puck, Santana, Sam and well, them.

The idea of being fake was always pleasant for me, till now. It's weird to keep up to a rol no matter how much you try , you will never really fill in.

My life was a disaster. I was finishing school, just one more month to go. And I had Puck, which seemed as something good at first, but then I realized it sucks. I had a "Boyfriend" I could only see once a month, If I was lucky enough. And I was missing Ohio, my mom, some of the guys and Beth.

I remember that the day Santana and Britt, my 2 best friends like from forever, married I was busy studying for a final and crying myself out. What a fabulous life.

I needed a change, something good. I made out my mind to visit my old hometown after I passed all my exams.

I finished reading one play for my class and then heard a little Bipp, Bipp. I jumped uo from my seat looking fanatically for my cell. Where the hell did it go? The music started to get higger until finally I got the call. I closed my eyes and hoped for one second that it was Puck, but instead another deep and familiar voice started to say "Hello … ?"

"Hi Sam, haven't heard from you in a while, what's up?" A smile cracked on my face while I waited to hear again his melodic voice.

"Yhea I know, little Miss YALE, forgot about me?" Never could that happen "Anyhow, I have big news and a question, maybe two"

"Miss YALE, hasn't had time for anything but studying. Okay, are you gonna insult me or talk?" I said in a mocking tone.

I could hear his laugh "I'll go straight to the point so you can do your stuff. Do you remember the name of the first song we sang together? "

The question shocked me, because (a) he forgot the name of the song that (b) was so important for us at the time and then (c) why would he want to know that?

"Quinn? Are you still there?"

Damn it "Yes yes, sorry, I was just… thinking. It was Lucky" I closed my eyes and them let some air out. "Why you ask?"

He kept silence until… "I'm in charge of the New Directions now, and needed a really good song for a duet. Thank you Q, and last question. Are you coming to Lima for the Holydays? If so, don't be so the new Quinn and visit me."

The "New Quinn"? What was he talking about? "Yhea I decided to go to Ohio, and I wanted to visit you but now? Ummm maybe I can skip meeting my favorite blonde"

"QUINN!" he said in less than a second and then both he and I laughed. "Okay, if you want a song I'll have something for you"

I smiled again and then herd some noise in the back "Fine, if you had a song prepared I may as well listen to it, see you soon Sam"

"Bye Quinn, take care, and you will love that song"

And then just suddenly, his voice was gone and the room went blue again.

I looked at my phone, hoping to hears it's sound just one more time, maybe Sam had something else to tell me like, "I need you with me", whatever. I even wanted to hear from Puck.

I felt like the room was without air, and hot and a little tear come out.

I refused to call Sam, so I just lay down on bed waiting for nothing. As the minutes pass, I stared at the cell, trying to call someone, maybe Puck or Finn or even Rachel. But I wasn't strong enough so I just closed my eyes until I felt asleep.

Only one month to go and I would be with Sam.

I did,'t know why I was even thinking about that if I was with Puck.

When I finally woke up the next morning, it felt like I slept a howl month.


	2. Chapter 2: Such a Long way Down

Chapter 2

Such a long way down

I couldn't believe how fast time past, one month ago I was studying and now I was packing all the stuff and memories that I had from these past few years at New Heaven.

The Graduation Ceremony had passed almost unknown for most of my friends or family, well the little part of my family that di talk with me after Beth was born. My Mom came with her sister, and I spent the night out with some Yale friends.

It felt strange, being lonely. I had to admit I got use to my high school popularity, and I liked it a lot.

"Now that you finished University" My mom was saying while drinking some coffee and looking at me packing. "Do you know what you wanna do? I think you can get a new job at Lima or …-"She stopped talking after that. All my life I had only one dream, to live that crappy city behind, but she loved it, and I didn't want to break her heart, or maybe just not now.

"It's a good idea" I lied and then smiled. I wanted to visit the city just to say may last goodbyes, visit Beth and a blonde guy. Sam.

The smile got wilder with only the thought of him, God I was just a fool.

"Mom, can we talk about my future later? I'm too tired for that and we are leaving tomorrow; help me with the boxes"

She looked at me in a bad way. Working was something unusual for her.

"Okay Quinny, but I think you are doing such a great job"

I laughed and we both spend the night packing and talking about the old times.

-QF-

"Flight 458 it's now boarding" Said a woman and we all entered the plane.

My Mom and I sat and without waiting a second, she grabbed her cell and started ignoring me.

I did the same as her, and looked for the newest messages. Everyone knows that I was going to Lima so the plans to hang around town started to be planned.

I was supposed to go to BreadStixx with Finn the day of my arrival, and then take Beth to a new theme park, and more boring stuff with my other friends.

There were two new messages. The first one was from Sam, and it said:  
"Hey Q, umm so you are here on Monday, I have to work, maybe you can pass by and then on Friday we really go out. I'm dying for seeing you again. See u soon. Bye

P.S: About the song, it's so on, hope you still wanna listen to it."

I suddenly blushed, he was "Dying" to meet ME, that must be a good sign. But I kept my cool and answer briefly.

"Okay, cool, I think I can pass some minutes. Oh ,the song, hadn't forgot. Bye xoxo"

Then before the plain started I checked the last message. For my surprise, it was from Puck.

"Hey Babe, heard you're going to the crappy old town, thanks for not telling me, I also got a surprise for you. See ya"

I opened my eyes by the surprised. Puck was at the air force, wherever that was, I needn't had to tell him where I was going.

Some air came out from my mouth, and my mind started to spin. I realized that the plane was just about to go up. So I turned off the phone and closed my eyes. My stomach started to spin, I felt sick. And there was one thing on repeat inside my head "Why Puck? What the f*ck are you gonna do to Me?"

I will submit a new chapter every week, maybe two sometimes. Hope you are liking it till now, I was studying for a t4est so my imagination now was not the best one.

Thanks for the comments and the support :3 it makes me wanna keep on writing.

What do you think/hope may happen next? What is Puck talking about?

P.S: on the next chapter Sam will be physically included.

Bye xoxo 3


	3. Chapter 3: Friends are always there

If there could be anything worst in this world than a plain going to the sky, I dare say it's one landing.

Since a young age I hated flying, but this particularly time was the one I can remember. When I finally touched the ground I just wanted to kiss it and hope that I would never had to leave it again. I know that I had felt sick during the flight, but it wasn't just because of the horrible and unbearable movements, but also do to my thoughts. Lately thinking has become my worst enemy and my only weapon to survive.

"Oh come on Quinny, you can be really that bad, are you?"

I bit my lip, my mother was the only person that could put me down with just one sentence, or make me furious. However, I tried to ignore her comment, and as usual act as if I hadn't take notice of her wicked tone.

"I'm all right mom, but a little of moral support from time to time wouldn't kill me." After saying this, I took my stuff and started walking, leaving her behind.

"Quinny, don't go so fast" I kept walking "QUINNY!" Then I stopped.

"Kid, remember that I am the one who has the keys of the apartment."

And with that said, I was condemn to follow my mother wishes, or at least as we reached the house.

I don't remember how much time past, but finally I was lying on my old bed with my cellphone on my hand. I was talking with Finn. As we had previously agreed to meet the day of my arrival, we were arraigning some last minute problems.

After not getting to a decision, I decided to call him and we arranged that he would pick me up to go to some restaurant, that as he described, "Was just better than any take out, but almost at the same price!" I think he forgot my love for sarcasm when I reply saying "Such a lovely idea".

Anyhow, I left my negativity elsewhere, and hurry to change. I wanted to look nice, give the right impression, that no matter what, Quinn Fabray will always keep her style. I was not dressing as if I was gonna meet with Sam Evans, but a nice dress and a pair of new boots would do.

When I finished putting on my make-up and doing my hair, the bell rang. My mom was amazed by the sound of it and, in my disgust, she dared open the door. Despite the fact that I was upstairs, I could perfectly hear her reaction when she saw Finn Hudson standing at my door.

"My dearest Finn" She never talked to Finn like that before " What brings you here?" She acted as if I wasn't here, or maybe she indeed had forgotten.

"Hello Ms. Fabray, emm well I.. I came here to see Quinn, she's here right?" He said and tried to see inside.

At this moment, I was already down stairs, and was watching this, in my opinion, pity scene. After Finn's words, my mother's smile was even more obvious and she was biting her lip in order to stop a scream of emotion.

"Yes, yes, she is here. Wait, let me call her, you know how she is, always doing something that she shouldn't."

I rolled my eyes and hurry to the door. "I'm here. You know, a normal person takes some time to go downstairs. Oh hi Finn" I tried to forget how annoyed I was at my mother reaction and looked for my coat and purse. "Ready to go. Bye you psycho" I said to my mom who was still smiling and now waving at Finn.

"Goodbye Ms. Fabray" He said fast.

"Bye dears, oh remember to…" BANG. I close the door in such a hurry that her words were cut.

"You shouldn't be so mean Miss Fabray" He said with a warm smile and came closer to me "I almost forgot how cruel you are little blonde, you see, that is what happens when you leave Ohio that long, people start to think better of you" . I couldn't get offended by that, I know that he was joking, as usual. I let out a small laugh and hugged him. "I remember you were nicer with people, and come on, my mom sucks, don't encourage her to talk." Finishing my words, we broke the hug and started walking to what I guess was Finn's car.

It was a pick-up truck, in a bright blue color, and it looked as it was in the berg to fall to pieces.

"Nice truck" I said, almost horrified at the sight of it. Nonetheless I decided to get in.

"I knew you would love it" He said, in what I hope, was a mocking tone.

"Yhea, totally" I was trying to not sound as disgusted as I was.

"Well, ready to see this new place? We have so much to catch up on"

I laughed while he got to his seat "Finn that sounds just like what one of my girlfriends, maybe Britt, will say"

He looked at my with a smile " I know, but, and this may sound even more girlish, I want to know what you have to tell me about Sam" I felt how my heart stopped and my hands freeze. Finn started the car and we were already on our way.

Author's Note: Guys I'm so so so so so sorry for not uploading, I was such a mess with school and sports and life. But now I decided to finishes or at less add more chapters. Hope you like and enjoy this chapter. Love you all xoxo


End file.
